


Lecture for New Participants in Rainy Basin Caravan Escort Duty

by tiersein



Category: Dinotopia - James Gurney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiersein/pseuds/tiersein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experienced rider lectures new participants in the particulars of Rainy Basin caravan escort duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecture for New Participants in Rainy Basin Caravan Escort Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published in 2002 in the first issue of Azonthus' Journey to Dinotopia zine, entitled "Protect Your Skybax Partner".

It's that time of year again. In the months before the rains will come for winter, the last few caravans will commence on their missions to share news, knowledge, and to keep relations strong between those who make their homes in the Basin, and those who stay up here, where it's safe.

As you all know, they will take skybax riders to fly cover, ambush distraction, and scouting missions to warn against packs of tyrannosaurs. Again this year, we have been unable to obtain permission to enter the Basin, but the need for medicines and knowledge is great, and the caravans will continue as planned.

So, here are some tips for avoiding those nasty teeth, if and when you are assigned to patrol duty.

First, and most importantly, keep your head down. Stay as close to your skybax as you can, and let them handle the aerobatics. This is why trust is the most important element in the relationship with your partner. You aren't flying: they are.

When playing 'chicken' with the tyrannosaurs, and planning to dart to one side at the last minute, make sure your 'last minute' comes before you enter the range of the teeth. Tyrannosaurs, though large and, at first glance, ungainly, are very talented at jumping forwards and biting, often taking riders by surprise.

Also, when attempting to play 'chicken', please fly at an angle very close to vertical. All of us have played the game of frisbee. The easiest way to catch a frisbee is to hold out your hands horizontally and have it fly right in between them, then you put your hands together, and you caught it!

Do I need to say any more when it comes to skybax wings and tyrannosaur teeth? Don't make munching on your partner convenient for them! Yes, they will bite!

If you lose your balance and fall, try to get out of the way. They won't eat you. I promise. You're not on the dinner menu, they just want to be left alone. Run away from them, but make it a circle, so you can get back to the main caravan. Your 'bax will continue to run interference without you. The first priority is the caravan.

If your 'bax is wounded, and they can't fly, forget the above strategy. Do not leave them, even if they can't move. The tyrannosaurs have, in the past, been surprised, and often they will automatically leave the scene without further interference if the rider shows integrity and stays with their partner. We will send skybax rescue teams after you, as soon as we realize you're missing -- which will be when the roaring dies down, so give us a couple of hours after that.

Just remember, skybax riders have been doing this for centuries. The villages and settlements in the Basin have always welcomed the trading opportunities, and they have a great deal to give us that can benefit the rest of the island. This is all for the greater good.

Remember: one raindrop raises the sea. And ... good luck. I'll see you there.


End file.
